Os Quatro Guardiões
by borboleta
Summary: num tempo em que tudo parece acontecer ao mesmo tempo e as trevas parecem querer erguer-se do nada...a vida de um grupo muito especial parece estar prestes a mudar.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Era Agosto, uma noite quente e perfeita no meio de tantas outras aquele verão. A brisa passava pelas janelas abertas enquanto refrescava os sonolentos Muggles cheios do calor infernal e as estrelas brilhavam no céu sem nuvens, cintilantes e pequenas na grande massa escura e sem fim.

No entanto, essa noite não era uma noite qualquer. E como poderia quando um dos maiores bruxos da historia tinha por fim caído, graças às mãos do maior tirano erguido até ali. Oh que os céus se abrissem, que os humanos pedissem perdão…pois ele não iria descansar até ver todo o sangue escorrido em vão, pelas ruas e estradas. Pelos caminhos secretos e mágicos, pelos castelos invisíveis e vilarejos escondidos.

Mas não lhe cabia a ela fazer julgamentos, pois ela fora um dos grandes responsáveis por ver esse malvado que era Tom erguido assim. Seu querido tutor tão perdido para as trevas, sem salvação possível da sua alma já tão dividida e carcomida por tristeza. Oh Tom…mas ela ainda rezava por ele à noite quando tudo era calmo e aparentemente perfeito, pois ela, Mary Sue Salazar, a herdeira esquecida dos Slytheryn ainda tinha a esperança que o seu querido pai, Salazar, um dia a ensinou a ter.

xxx

Acordou sobressaltada. À sua volta o quarto estava demasiado escuro para que ela se sentisse confortavel, o ar estava demasiado frio e o mundo estava demasiado silencioso. Virando-se para o lado, apeteceu-lhe chorar baixinho enquanto sentia apenas o seu hálito e ouvia a sua respiraçao bombardear constantemente os seus ouvidos.

Mais um, mais um que ela apenas pode assistir à sua morte sem poder impedi-la. Fechou os olhos , mas tudo o que conseguia ver era o terrivel momento em que o corpo de um dos feitceiros mais poderosos que o Mundo bruxo conhecia, caía por fim inerte, isento de qualquer vida.

Uma mão tocou-lhe nas costas e ela saltou de medo e pavor, acalmando-se logo a seguir quando ouviu a voz de Ana a pedir-lhe silencio.

-Posso ficar aqui hoje?

Lily ia dizer que não, pensando que poderia ser apenas um capricho da amiga, mas calou-se ao perceber o medo que emanava dela. Rapidamente Ana mergulhou debaixo dos lençois e elas ficaram frente a frente, sem saber bem o que dizer, olhando-se mutuamente e desejando que o sono viesse rapido.

-Foi um pesadelo?

A rapariga de cabelos castanhos encolheu os ombros, juntando os lençois mais a si e Lily decidiu não insistir. Elas faziam aquilo desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts, por isso se Ana estava ali com ela algo se tinha passado e contaria quando estivesse preparada.

Ao contrário de Ana que adormeceu rapidamente, Lily continuou acordada, revendo o seu próprio sonho, sentindo que algo tinha mudado e que nada seria o mesmo. Quando viu finalmente o sol nascer por entre as cortinas de dossel, respirou de alivio e levantou-se decidida a arranjar-se e descer para o salão comunal.

Com o cabelo molhado preso de lado, sentia que algo não estava bem, que o mundo estava prestes a rebentar e faltava apenas um empurrao e ela não conseguia deixar aquela apreensão de lado, de que ela podia fazer alguma coisa, ela sabia de alguma coisa.

-Lily! - ela deixou cair o garfo dos ovos mexidos, tal foi o susto – desculpa, assustei-te.

-Não, está tudo bem. Senta-te Remus, bom dia. - disse empurrando a cadeira para o amigo se sentar.

-Pareces aborrecida.

Ela olhou para Remus, aquela vontade de saber tudo e a maneira como ele olhava para ela...como se a conseguisse perceber apenas por um olhar, às vezes era mais como uma maldiçao. Endireitou-se na cadeira, tentando mostrar-se forte, o que era quase impossivel com Remus.

De cabelos loiros, Remus junto com Ana, tinham sido os seus primeiros amigos em Hogwarts, exceptuando Severus, que era seu amigo desde sempre.

-Vamos dar uma volta? Acho que precisas de um pouco de ar fresco.

-Desculpa, eu tenho algo combinado. Encontramo-nos em Runas?

Remus acenou que sim com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo que fazia sinal aos seus amigos para se sentarem com ele. Saiu do salão comunal, sentindo ainda mais o coração nas mãos, a sensação de que algo não estava bem...sabia que ele estava ali, num alpendre entre a biblioteca e os jardins, o cabelo preto escorrido, a roupa sempre impecavel.

Sorriu timidamente, como sempre fazia junto dele e soltou um grande suspiro de alívio. Ele pegou nos cadernos dela, como sempre e ela juntou-se a ele no alpendre.

-Não pareces bem, foi mais um sonho esquisito?

-Sim, mas não quero falar sobre isso por favor. - disse cruzando a perna e sorrindo gentilmente, ao que Severus como sempre não correspondeu. - Podemos ir andando para as aulas? Só queria mesmo entregar-te esse livro.

-Sim, mas... Lily. - ela virou-se para trás ao som do nome dela, preocupada.

-O que foi?

Ele estava estático, parecia debater-se, no entanto uma das partes levou a melhor e ela viu-o baixar a cabeça, como se só o facto de olhar para ela já fosse dificil. E isso foi o que a fez aproximar-se dele e prender-lhe as maos nas suas, ele tremeu.

-O que se passa?

-Eu... - o olhar dele estava perdido nas folhas outonais – queria pedir-te para teres cuidado no castelo, para não andares sozinha. É isso, agora vamos embora que estamos atrasados.

Ela queria dizer-lhe que estava tudo bem, não era parva e sabia que tinha de ter alguns cuidados consigo, mas ele nunca lhe dava tempo, fugia sempre tão depressa...

-Sim, vamos.

Acompanhou-a até ao fim do corredor, onde eles se separavam, para cada um seguir a sua aula. Ele quase nunca a acompanhava a uma aula, quase nunca estava com ela publicamente... e Lily fingia que não via, que não a magoava.

"O vento balançava os ramos das arvores de forma obcessiva. estava uma noite calma e bonita, perfeita para um passeio ao lado do lago.

O cabelo preto batia-lhe nas costas e sentia um cheiro fresco no ar, a chuva acabada de cair e a relva molhada. Era primavera.

Sentou-se numa rocha, à espera enquanto todos os sons à sua volta a preenchiam suavemente: podia ouvir a coruja a piar lá ao fundo, os peixes no fundo do lago, os pequenos seres a rastejarem e podia ouvir as botas dele sobre o chão molhado, o bater do coração dele ao avista-la.

Ela virou-se, levando o cabelo consigo e olhou-o de alto a baixo lentamente para então se levantar.

-Voltaste...

-Para te buscar

num impulso as mãos grandes e brancas tocaram a orelha pontiaguda dela e ela podia ver o seu rosto normalmente rigido, agora contraido mostrando tantas emoções quanto as possiveis. Ela sabia o que ele sentia, ela sabia o que ele queria, o que queria que ela lhe desse.

Ele inclinou-se para a frente na promessa de um beijo que não veio.

-Selene..."

-Lily!Estavas a dormir.

-Eu...não.

-Está tudo bem contigo?

-Claro, só cansada Ana.

-Sorte a tua de estarmos em História da Magia e hoje teres-te sentado cá atras. É verdade chegou uma carta para ti – disse com um pequeno sorriso e virou-se para o lado começando a conversar com os Marotos.

"Outra vez não ", pensou.

Abriu a carta, que tinha uma certa fragrancia que ela não conseguia identificar e suspirou enquanto criava coragem para a abrir.

"Como estás?

Estou a pensar em ti.

Quero ver-te.

Sempre teu..."

o primeiro impulso seria amassar aquela carta com todas as suas forças. Quem ele pensava que era para a provocar daquela maneira? Daquela vez ela estaria protegida, ela não se deixaria perder e iria descobrir quem era aquela pessoa que desde o começo do ano não fazia mais nada senão atormenta-la.

-Lily acalma-te, não pode ser assim tao mau...afinal ele até é envolvente.

-Nao, não é.

-Vê-se na tua cara.

Enquanto a raiva se continuava a apoderar dela, um sentimento muito mais forte surgia enquanto a ruiva se lembrava do primeiro encontro. A forma como a arrastou e não lhe deu tempo para fazer o que quer que fosse, a forma como a agarrou sem existirem alternativas, forte e segura, e a prendeu numa parede beijando-a fortemente e deixando-a logo em seguida, num piscar de olhos.

Tudo a envolvia, o cheiro almiscarado e profundamente masculino e forte e os braços em torno dela.

Precisava parar e ser racional, nem sabia quem ele era.

-Ele mexe contigo.

-Agora não Ana.

A outra deu de ombros – vamos almoçar.

Sim, era mais fácil assim, esquecer um bocado todos aqueles sonhos esquisitos e aqueles encontros sem sentido. Era apenas alguem a querer brincar com ela e nada mais.

Xxx

-Bella, tenho noticias para ti.

Ela olhou-o friamente, quase com vontade de o estrangular coisa que não fez obviamente porque precisava dele.

-O meu nome é Black, Malfoy.

Ao som da voz dela os seus pelos da nuca eriçaram-se, tal era a frieza com que ela falava. Mas a verdade é que até isso o excitava. Tudo nela era assim, misterioso. O corpo pequeno demais para a idade, a pele branca quase cadaverica e os olhos negros, demasiado profundos. A beleza dela embora nada comum, era enorme o que infelizmente para ela atraia muitos olhares que ela não queria.

-O que queres?

-Arranjei o que querias.

Ela odiava quando ele começava a ronda-la, fazia-a sentir-se desprotegida e zonza.

-Quando?

E odiava ainda mais quando ele se aproximava dela daquela maneira.

-Agora.

Mais rapido do que ele esperava, ela fechou o livro que lia e levantou-se da poltrona num ápice enquanto lhe apontava a varinha à nuca.

-Nunca mais te voltes a aproximar assim de mim. Eu quero-te sempre a pelo menos quatro passos. E agora, com licença Mr. Malfoy mas eu tenho um compromisso inadiável.

Era facil ir ter com ele, sair do castelo. Bateu à porta e esperou que a deixassem entrar. Ele estava à espera dela sentado atras da secretaria, com os oculos de meia lua numa mao e na outra aquilo que a levaria para o sitio onde queria. Ela aproximou-se agora muito timida, já não se sentindo a forte e perspicaz Bellatrix. Sentia medo, sabia o que ia fazer e não existia volta atras.

-Tens a certeza que é isto que queres fazer?

Era disto que tinha medo, aquela pergunta tao simples e ao mesmo tempo tão complicada ainda por cima vindo de Dumbledore, uma pessoa que ela sempre confiara.

-Eu quero mudar o meu futuro e proteger a minha familia, e se é isto que tenho de fazer entao...que seja.

-Existem outras maneiras.

-Tem de ser assim.

-Bella, espero que percebas que só te deixo ir a ti porque eu sei do que tu és capaz, do que nós somos capazes. Mas assim que quiseres desistir, eu quero que me digas. Aqui tens, dez segundos.

Dumbledore passou-lhe uma caixa de bombons vazios para a mao e inesperadamente encostou os seus labios na testa dela, paternalmente.

-Espero que corra tudo bem.

E entao tudo desapareceu e Bellatrix Black, começou uma aventura e uma historia de terror de onde nunca conseguiria sair.

Xxx

-Ana...Ana!

-Desculpa James, que aconteceu?

-Nada, queria saber se queres almoçar connosco hoje. Tenho saudades tuas prima querida.

Ela levantou-se com um sorriso trocista e os braços cruzados.

-Nao precisas de dar graxa querido primo, só tenho de falar com a Lily primeiro. - a sua mao enlaçou-se no braço estendido dele e juntos aproximaram-se da passagem do quadro.

-Eu tambem dizia para ela vir... mas a ruiva não gosta muito de nós.

-Nao é bem assim James – disse sabendo que era à partida mentira – ela só não concorda com muitas coisas que vocês fazem.

-Mas porquê? Nós nunca lhe fizemos nada! Eu...nao a compreendo. E lembro-me dela vagamente, foi a primeira pessoa que conhecemos aqui. De certa forma...eu sinto a falta dela.

-Porque não falas com ela? Ia adora se os meus dois melhores amigos finalmente se dessem bem.- disse enquanto fechava os olhos distraidamente.

De repente sentiu-se sair do chão e estava a rodar no ar.

-Obrigada. Es a prima mais espectacular!

O coraçao apertou-se levemente e ela tentou que os seus sentimentos não fossem levados em consideração naquele momento, por isso apenas lhe tocou nos cabelos como fazia quando eram crianças. Sentaram-se ao lado de Remus , Peter e Sirius quando chegaram ao salão principal e o almoço decorreu maravilhosamente. Tinha saudades de estar com ele, odiava não ter-se afastado do seu amigo de infancia muitas vezes porque sabia que Lily não queria estar com eles.

-Ela não está bem pois não? - Remus perguntou-lhe ao vê-la observar Lily sair do salão.

-Anda apenas cansada.

Remus era o mais estranho dos marotos. A sua timidez não a deixava à vontade, no entanto o que a aborrecia era a forma como ele a tratava a ela, com alguma brutidão. Lembrava-se de nunca ter tido uma conversa por mais de cinco minutos com ele e a forma como a olhava...era como se estivesse sempre a julga-la.

-Continua a encontrar-se com o Snape?

-Sim

e o silencio caiu pesado sem ela saber o que dizer. Levou a mao para pegar no sumo mas o gesto foi o mesmo que Remus e sem querer tocou na mão dele. Levou a mão à cabeça imediatamente onde uma dor horrivel se formava, e um riso ensurdecedor se fazia presente dentro da sua cabeça.

Mas não um riso bom e puro. Viu-se num salão enorme com um bonito vestido rodado que caia no chao de marmore negro, e ela rodava enquanto ria, rodava, rodava sem parar.

-Ana!

Ela olhou em frente, não para o primo que a tinha chamado mas para Remus que olhava para ela muito quieto , como se tivesse acabado de descobrir algo... teve medo da expressao dele, ele proprio tinha medo do que acabara de descobrir.

-Com licença. - ele disse saindo da mesa rapidamente. Não percebia toda aquela animosidade para consigo, mas talvez...o seu instinto dizia-lhe que Remus Lupin era alguém a evitar.

-Vamos indo também?

Os quatro levantaram-se da mesa e encaminharam-se para as aulas que iam ter.

-Ana! - ela parou quando a chamaram virando-se para trás. - podemos falar?

-Olá David. O que queres?

-Queria saber se queres ir comigo a Hogwarts este fim de semana.

-Desculpa mas vou ter de recusar. Nós já tivemos a nossa altura.

Foi quando se virou que se sentiu atingida e caiu quando perdeu o equilibrio. Quando se virou não estava apenas David, mas tambem Avery, Goyle e Snape encostado a um canto a observar.

-Eu disse que ela não iria aceitar, sendo assim já sabes o que fazer.

David levantou a varinha com um sorriso esquisito nos olhos. Ele lançou-lhe varias azaraçoes seguidas e em seguida cada um dos amigos lançou mais outra, excepto Snape que continuava a observar.

-Já chega – este disse – é hora de irmos.

-É para aprenderes que andares com sangue ruins tras os seus prejuizos.

No fim ela estava coberta com uma gosma verde, a sua cara tinha inchado para o triplo do tamanho e tinha um furúnculo no pé tao grande que não a deixava andar.

Ela deixou-se ali ficar, rezando para que alguem a encontra-se e a leva-se a enfermaria. Uma lagrima escorreu para a bochecha anormalmente grande. Não era um bom dia, de certeza. Porquê ela? Mais lagrimas cairam.

Xxx

Era a ultima aula do dia e Lily só queria sair dali para procurar por Ana, que não aparecera a nenhuma das aulas da tarde. Ela até se dera ao desprazer de ir ter com o Potter e lhe perguntar se sabia onde ela estava, ao que este respondeu que a tinha deixado com David e desde então não a vira. Com aquele sorriso irritante...será que ele não tinha percebido o quanto ela estava preocupada?

Nem se conseguia concentrar para fazer o exercicio que a professora McGonagall pedira.

A monitora chefe, Andromeda Black, entrou na aula para dar um recado à professora, no que as duas se viraram para olhar Lily directamente.

-Miss Evans importa-se de acompanhar Miss Black, por favor? E já agora Mr. Potter tambem?

Lily levantou-se e guardou as suas coisas rapidamente. Estava mais nervosa do que nunca, ir com o Potter não era um bom pressagio. Os tres sairam da sala e imediatamente a Black virou-se para eles.

-Chamei-os até aqui porque tenho algo não muito agradavel para lhes dizer. A vossa amiga Ana foi azarada e está na Ala Hospitalar.

-Como ela está? - perguntou Potter e Lily admirou-se por ver tanta preocupação no rapaz – quem foram os responsáveis?

-ela está bastante nervosa e por isso vos chamei, talvez fosse bom ter algum amigo que a pudesse acalmar. Quanto a quem a fez passar por isso, só aos Monitores e ao Professor Dumbledore importa.

-Eu quero saber quem fez a minha prima passar por isto – Lily sentiu que ele fazia um esforço enorme para não berrar.

-Dez pontos a menos para a Grifindória. Aconselho-o a acalmar-se se quer a sua prima bem. E agora sigam-me, não tenho muito tempo a perder.

Quando Lily entrou na enfermaria e viu o estado em que Ana ainda estava, levou as maos à boca em choque. Embora ela estivesse practicamente bem, o furunculo no pé cobria agra uma boa parte da perna.

Tocou-lhe no ombro e abraçou-a gentilmente sem saber o que dizer. E talvez não fosse preciso dizer nada, pensou enquanto as lagrimas dela lhe encharcavam boa parte da camisa.

-Quem?

Ela levantou-se ao ouvir a voz do primo, parecia não saber que ele estava ali. Lily levantou-se tambem, a raiva que sentia por o que tinham feito à sua amiga começando a transparecer.

-Acalma-te Potter! Não é altura para isto.

-Nao discutam por favor. - Ana pediu olhando para baixo.

-Desculpa.

-Eu só quero saber quem te fez isto, sou teu primo e preocupo-me contigo.

Ana baixou a cabeça, Lily só queria tira-la daquela situação, leva-la para o dormitório e ver que ela estava protegida.

-Talvez não seja preciso falar disto agora.

-obrigada – ela disse com um sorriso.

O cabelo castanho encaracolado caia-lhe pela cara...Lily queria que ela ficasse bem.

-Madame Pomfrey disse que teria de ficar cá esta noite, para isto desaparecer – disse lançando um olhar à perna.

Eles ouviram alguem bater à porta da enfermaria e entrar. Lily sorriu ao ver o cabelo castanho claro inconfundivel do amigo, mas estava enganada se pensava que ele vinha sozinho. Pelos vistos todos os Marotos queriam ver como Ana estava.

Sirius aproximou-se da cama de Ana com um sorriso enorme e abraçou-a sob o olhar protector do primo, enquanto Peter e Remus se limitavam a cumprimenta-la.

Era estranho ver que os Marotos não eram tão irresponsaveis assim, que nas alturas complicadas eles estavam lá para apoiar os seus amigos. Ela viu a forma como Sirius lhe limpou as lágrimas, quando fez Ana rir, e a forma como James lhe perguntava se queria mais uma almofada ou um copo de agua, ou a maneira como Peter lhe oferecia os seus chocolates. Apenas Remus se mantinha à parte, observando como ela...

-Prometo que quando saíres daqui vamos passar uma noite inteira a jogar Snap e vamos a Hogsmeade assaltar a Dedos de Mel para tu poderes comer tudo o que quiseres.

-Só se eu ficar com as penas de açucar. - Lily riu suavemente

-Claro -Sirius riu daquela maneira tão peculiar que apenas ele sabia – e Evans está convidada para nos acompanhar como é óbvio. - disse sorrindo agora para a ruiva.

Lily sentiu-se sem reacção, desarmada por aquele convite inesperado, da pessoa que ela nunca vira ser simpatico excepto para com Ana.

-De certeza que vai recusar – James alfinetou.

-Na verdade, eu tenho coisas para fazer. Obrigada pelo convite Black.

-Podes tratar-me por Sirius, e talvez Aluado consiga convencer-te. Nós nunca fazemos nada errado, afinal de contas andamos sempre com um Monitor e ele não permitiria...que quebrassemos as regras do Castelo.

Todos na enfermaria gargalharam menos Lily que pelos vistos não tinha encontrado a piada e Sirius que a olhava à espera de uma resposta.

-Mesmo assim...eu...eu... - havia algo nele que a desarmava. Talvez o olhar.

-O que é que estao tantas pessoas aqui a fazer'? Rua! Só aqui pode ficar uma pessoa, Miss. Seal precisa de descansar.

-Potter podes ficar com a Ana? Eu tenho rondas com o Remus e precisamos ir – disse abraçando Ana.

-Eu estou bem, não se preocupem comigo.

-Claro que estás – Sirius tocou-lhe no cabelo com leveza – as melhoras e ficamos à tua espera.

-Obrigada Evans, eu tomo conta dela.

Lily saiu da enfermaria com os restantes Marotos sem saber bem o que pensar. As pessoas surpreendiam-na ou talvez fosse apenas ela que acreditava demasiado. Menos naquele Potter, ele nunca a poderia enganar, com aquele tique irritante de mexer no cabelo e a mania de trocar de rapariga como quem troca de camisa. Isso era nojento, até para uma pessoa crente como Lily Evans.

-Até logo Aluado, nós vamos à cozinha, estamos com alguma pressa. -disse já começando a andar mas a meio do caminho virou-se para tras com o cabelo a cair-lhe nos olhos – Eu continuo à espera de uma resposta Miss Evans.

E desapareceu sem dizer mais nada.

-Lily estás bem?

-Sim.

-Queres contar-me o que se passa? E não negues, porque eu sei que não andas bem!

-Vamos comer Remus está tudo bem.

-Eu pensei que confiasses em mim – disse baixando a cabeça e andando à frente dela. Ela não gostava de magoa-lo, era facil demais na verdade e por mais cuidado que tivesse...meteu o braço no dele e encostou o corpo ligeiramente ao dele. Algo que apenas fazia com ele. Nem com Severus que conhecia à mais tempo.

-E confio, é por isso que não irei contar nada até saber que não te irá colocar em risco.

-Eu não me importaria – disse parando no meio do corredor e pegando na cara dela com as duas mãos, os olhos dele eram azuis intensos e Lily sentiu-se meia zonza, era sempre assim quando olhava para ele – por ti valeria a pena.

O tempo que ficaram assim pareceu uma eternidade: ele a segurar a cara dela e Lily presa no olhar dele. Quando uma lagrima rolou pelos olhos esmeralda da ruiva, ele limpou com cuidado e abraçou-a imediatamente sentindo a tensão dos ultimos dias passar para ele.

Lily queria passar o resto da vida assim, mesmo que fosse a chorar. Se isso lhe permitisse sentir aquele calor e conforto, esquecer os sonhos estranhos que tinha, aquelas mortes...

-Vamos comer Remus, vamos ficar atrasados para a reunião.

Ele largou-a gentilmente e juntos seguiram pelo corredor que dava para o salao principal onde jantaram juntos, practicamente em silencio. Cada um com os seus pensamentos por resolver. Quando acabaram dirigiram-se à sala dos Monitores onde passaram a maior parte da reuniao a pensar em esquemas para manter os alunos seguros em Hogsmeade. Quando esta acabou, Lily e Remus despediram-se de todos para começarem a ronda pelo Castelo.

Passaram grande parte do tempo sem falar, às vezes ficar assim com Remus era bom, sinal de que estava tudo bem. A meio do caminho Remus parou momentaneamente e Liy parou para olhar para ele.

-Está tudo bem?

-Sim – disse recomeçando a andar e tirando uma tablete de chocolate do bolso – é só a lua cheia que se aproxima. A ronda está quase a acabar.

-Finalmente, tenho sono.

Ele sorriu amigavelmente e continuaram o caminho pelo corredor.

-Podias ir connosco um dia destes, divertir-te. Estás sempre muito tensa e eu garanto-te que eles não fazem nada de mal. - ele disse quebrando o silencio.

-Eu não acho boa ideia.

-Porquê?

-Eu...nao me sinto confortável ao lado deles, com as coisas que eles fazem.

-Devias dar-lhes uma oportunidade. Eles são os melhores amigos que alguem poderia ter.

-Eu não duvido, mas teem que ser tão infantis? Porque é que o Potter e o Sirius insistem em azarar toda a gente que passa por eles e a andar de menina em menina. Isso irrita-me Rems, desculpa e ...têm que ser tão exibidos? E prepotentes.

-O Sirius não usa as raparigas. Na verdade, nunca o vi namorar ninguem. Ele apenas tem um jeito especial de falar com elas. Ele não controla isso.

Lily ficou um tempo a pensar no que o amigo dissera. De facto, Lily nunca vira Sirius com ninguem, mas a maneira como ele se comportava. Fazia-o sem querer talvez, mas era demasiado charmoso.

-Ao contrário de James que as usa. Que quer dar nas vistas, que tem que provar que consegue e está á altura de tudo o que a vida lhe põe à frente, mas sempre com um sorriso.

-Porquê? - ela perguntou engolindo em seco

-Porquê? Eu acho que nós somos velhos demais para a nossa idade. Todos nós temos problemas em casa.

-Eu não – ela disse muito rapido.

-Tu és apenas mais crescida que nós, tem a ver com a tua personalidade e não com os acontecimentos da vida. - disse fazendo-lhe um carinho na cabeça – mas o James, ele apenas quer aproveitar o tempo que tem...isso é assim tão errado? Ser-se jovem e feliz sem preocupações...não deviamos todos sê-lo?

-Nao é preciso pisar nos outros.

-Devias olhar melhor à tua volta, se pensas assim. Nem tudo é o que parece – terminou com um sorriso protector que Lily conhecia dos longos sermoes que ele lhe dava sobre "como ter um bom pequeno- almoço"- vamos entrar?

Só agora Lily se tinha apercebido que estava à frente da passagem para o salão comunal da Grifinória.

-eu vou voltar, tenho de ir à sala dos Monitores buscar um livro que me esqueci. Estava para lá ir mas esqueci-me.

-Queres que vá contigo?

-Nao eu fico bem, obrigada pela conversa Remus – disse pondo-se em pontas dos pés e deixando um leve beijo na face direita do amigo.

Já a caminhar pelo corredor escuro, Lily pensava em tudo o que o amigo lhe dissera. Será que ela estava assim tão errada em relação a eles? Mas Severus tinha aparecido tantas vezes à frente dela, com azarações provocadas por eles... a raiva que lhes criou era indescritível. E quantas vezes ela não quisera interferir, mas sabia que Severus ficava pior, ele não gostava que o protegessem.

"É isso ou ele simplesmente não quer que saibam que vocês os dois sao amigos?"

Não, ela tinha orgulho em ser amiga dele, ele era um bom amigo apesar de não ser de fácil companhia.

Acrescido a tudo isso, Lily sentia-se tão traída por James...como se ela tivesse depositado nele uma confiança que no fim ele não agarrara.

Perdida nos seus pensamentos Lily mal percebeu quando a agarraram fortemente e a levaram para dentro de uma sala, onde fecharam a porta. A sala estava completamente às escura e convenientemente a janela estava tapada, ela tambem não conseguia chegar à varinha porque ele lha tinha tirado mais uma vez.

"Outra vez não!" pensou.

Ela ia começar a falar com raiva, quando ele a encostou com força à parede e a beijou. Não que ela não estivesse à espera, tinha acontecido nas ultimas duas vezes porque não agora tambem?

Os labios dele eram frios como os dela, mas nada gentis. Sempre que ela procurava por ar ele aproveitava o espaço para aprofundar o beijo. Um beijo com fome, sem medos ou restrições.

Ele agarrou-a melhor contra a parede, colocando um braço na cintura dela e colando-a a si, passou a outra mao para o pescoço dela, agarrando-lhe na nuca, não a deixando escapar.

Lily não tinha maneira de fugir.

Os labios dele percorreram o canto da boca dela e passaram rapidamente para o pescoço, mordiscando devagar, lambendo o lóbulo da orelha, precisamente no momento em que sabia que ela já se tinha entregue a ele, que a cabeça não estava a comandar.

""Preciso parar, está mais ávido desta vez. Mas as maos dele... a forma como me aperta e me agarra...nao quero sair daqui."

Ele costumava parar quando ela chegava a este ponto e ele se apercebia disto. Hoje ele parecia querer mais.

Ela suspirou na orelha dele, quando ele desabotoou um botão da camisa dela e ela desfez o nó da gravata dele, sem conseguir controlar as suas maos, os seus desejos. E foi isso que o deliciou, que fez demorar mais um pouco. Erro crasso. Lily conseguiu a varinha dela e apontou precisamente ao coração dele. A respiração acelerada, a certeza de que ia saber quem ele era... ela esperou demais para se recompor.

Ele rodou sobre ela e colocou-se atras da ruiva prendendo-a, abraçando-a por tras, como se nada se tivesse passado.

-Porque não me dizes quem és?

Ela apenas ouviu um riso junto ao ouvido, algo que ela conhecia não sabia bem de onde.

-Porque fazes isto?

Ele rodou-a rapidamente, ficando virada para ele e sem esperar agarrou nas duas faces dela e beijou-a apaixonadamente, sem lhe dando tempo para respirar, agarrando-se a ela o quanto podia até que a largou e desapareceu da sala, deixando-lhe apenas a varinha como sempre.

Irritada Lily acendeu as luzes, pensando no quão parva era e que não se devia ter deixado levar...mas era tão facil, tao assustadoramente delicioso. Olhou para o chão irritada e qual não foi a surpresa ao ver uma gravata dourada e vermelha esquecida.

Ela apanhou-a, sem saber se ria de glória ou se chorava e saiu daquela sala com a gravata encostada ao peito, com a certeza de que nunca a iria largar. Pelo menos até saber quem era o rapaz que a andava a raptar dia sim, dia não. Sem perceber, levou a gravata ao nariz inalando o perfume do rapaz-mistério. Algo entre tabaco e um perfume trouxa que ela conhecia mas que não conseguia dizer qual era. Isso queria dizer que o rapaz vinha de familias não bruxas?

Não queria tirar conclusoes precipitadas, mas era tao facil parecia-lhe tao simples fazer uma lista e começar a riscar nomes à toa... e no dia em que ela descobrisse quem ele era, ela ia faze-lo pagar caro por andar a jogar ao gato e ao rato com ela..

xxx

Ana Seal acordou com os raios de sol a baterem na cara através da cortina do dossel e depois de espreguiçar-se lentamente, saltou da cama e abriu a cortina da cama de Alice com rapidez.

-Lice! É hora de acordar!.

-Ah Ana que chatice hoje é Sabado.

-Não, não é querida – disse sentando-se na cama dela.

-Não? Então é o quê? Sexta? É sexta? – disse já pulando da cama – eu estou sempre a esquecer-me! Já faltei muitas aulas?

-É visita a Hogsmeade!

-Ahhh Hogsmeade! –gritou a rapariga de cabelos lisos chocolate.- onde está Lily? Será que ela me empresta o top verde?

-ah o Digory não quer saber de top nenhum desde que estejas lá – disse com ar sonhador que foi arrebatado da sua cara por uma almofada no meio do nariz.

-Para de gozar comigo. Eu preciso de ajuda – disse a rapariga de cabelos até aos ombros sublinhando cada palavra.

A outra rolou os olhos, levou a mão à testa num acto extremo de exagero e suspirou.

-Onde está a Lily quando precisamos dela?

Demorou quase uma hora para que as duas meninas se arranjassem em roupas informais para a visita a Hogsmeade. As duas desceram juntas a escadaria para o salão comunal onde Marlene já lá estava, assim como Sarah, as duas companheiras do pequeno dormitório que as cinco compartilhavam.

-Porque não me acordaram? Eu tenho um encontro com o Amos. O AMOS!

Marlene levantou-se enérgica. O sorriso bondoso presente na face e pegou na mão da morena puxando-a pelo buraco do retrato que sorria nervosa enquanto a loira lhe contava piadas.

E assim continuaram até que Marlene encontrou uma das amigas da Corvinal e a incentivou a ir ter com o DIggory sozinha. Mas como poderia? Respirou fundo. Afinal de contas não era o primeiro encontro da sua vida. "Ah mas é sem duvida o encontro da tua vida" remexeu-se a sua inconsciência. Virou o próximo corredor e sentiu alguém agarra-la e prende-la contra a parede.

Quem seria o atrevido? Ninguém agarra dessa maneira Alice Sena a não ser que queira levar uma boa lição. E ela estava já pronta para aplicar uns três ou quatro feitiços quando aquela voz fria lhe entrou pelos ouvidos a dentro, fazendo-lhe gelar toda a corrente sanguínea e metade da respiratória.

-De certeza que vais querer baixar essa varinha…minha querida – acrescentou com uma carícia leve no seu queixo.

Ela sentiu os pelos dos braços arrepiarem-se ao ouvir a voz fria e maliciosa que apenas há um ano atrás a deixava tão feliz.

-Não tenho tempo a perder contigo Longbottom. – disse começando a ir-se embora mas ele agarrou-a pelo braço girando-a e fazendo ficar contra a parede.

A cabeça começou a doer-lhe.

-Porquê? Porque te vais encontrar com o parvo do Diggory? Ele não é homem para ti – disse acariciando o cabelo da jovem.

-Ele é mil vezes melhor o homem que tu és – respondeu com raiva.

-Mas tenho a certeza que não será ele quem ganhará o premio no final. Ah é verdade…Lauren perguntou por ti. A tua irmãzinha está cada vez mais crescida, ela vai ser…uma grande mulher.

E virando as costas foi-se embora, deixando uma desolada Alice para trás que respirava com dificuldade a sentia enormes complicações ao tentar controlar as lágrimas que corriam sem parar, escorrendo pelas bochechas salientes e rosadas.

Teria que sair dali rapidamente e deixar de pensar naquilo, afinal de contas tinha um encontro com Amos. Ah mas tudo parecia tão distante e nada mais parecia ter importância para alem da sua pequena irmã com apenas cinco anos de existência e que iria pagar pelo erro que o pai delas cometera.

"-Aceita esta dança bonita dama?

-Porque não? – disse segurando na mão que lhe fora estendida.

Era claro que ele era bonito, como poderia não ser sendo um Longbottom? Olhos negros profundos e uma face angulosa de uma pele com um tom leitoso…perfeito. Ele agarrou-a mais pela cintura, puxando-a para si enquanto a musica os embalava e o seu vestido tocava o chão em ondas.

Não era por serem amigos desde sempre, claro que Alice sempre reparara em Frank mas os gestos dele naquela noite pareciam mil vezes mais perfeitos, os lábios finos e fechados num pequeno sorriso pareciam nessa noite sem luar, mil vezes mais secretos e desejosos e ela não parecia conseguir resistir ou querer resistir. Sim…ela não queria, que tudo acontecesse como tivesse de ser, afinal de contas eles estavam prometidos e ela não faria nada que os pais não desejassem.

-Vem…quero mostrar-te um sitio. – disse puxando-a"

Agora tudo era diferente…de uma maneira que nenhuma menina de quatorze anos podia ter previsto na altura. Agora tinha o futuro traçado.

Xxx

Em outubro, Hogsmeade apresentava-se cheio de pessoas e de luzes e pequenas abóboras a enfeitar as lojas. Lily e Ana acabavam de sair da Dedos de Mel com Marlene. Tinham penas de açucar na boca e sapos de chocolate nos bolsos e a conversa fluiu animada até ao Três Vassouras. Arranjaram uma mesa um pouco longe da confusão, e Lily ofereceu-se para ir buscar cervejas amanteigadas para todas, mas acabou por chegar à mesa com mais duas pessoas.

Remus e Sirius sentaram-se com elas e mais tarde apareceram Alice e Amos, que este vendo os olhos de Alice ao brilhar ao ver as amigas, acabou por lhe perguntar se não queria ficar um pouco com elas.

-Algum de vocês viu o James?

-O Pontas tem um encontro Ana, vamos ter que deixar a nossa saida para mais logo. - A rapariga de longos cabelos castanhos quase pretos sorriu, sonhando já com a aventura que eles lhe tinham prometido.

Lillian não podia deixar de reparar na maneira como Sirius falava com as pessoas, principalmente raparigas. O seu tom de voz quase musical, seduzia-as de uma forma que ela não percebia e elas ficavam derretidas, ajoelhando-se aos pés dele... porque é que ele não aproveitava? Se todas as meninas se deleitavam com ele, porque é que ele não escolhia uma? Ela, pelo contrario, sentia-se de pé atras, desconfiada, como se soubesse que algo não batia certo.

-Está tudo bem?

-Sim. Claro.

A mão dele roçou a dela, num gesto natural, o sorriso que ela lhe dava não era quente mas ele aceitava porque era ela, porque não sabia dizer não.

-Achas que estão a correr bem as medidas de segurança aplicadas?

-Sem duvida e está quase a acabar o horario da visita, depois poderemos respirar de alivio.

-Podiamos comemorar – ele disse e ela percebeu implicitamente o que ele queria.

-eu estou mesmo bem Remus não à motivo para alarme. Tu é que te devias cuidar, podiamos ir até à cozinha hoje à noite, comer uns bifes mal passados. Que me dizes?

-Negócio fechado. - e os olhos dele brilharam.

-Vou à casa de banho. - ela disse e saiu de encontro a um sitio mais escondido do bar, onde sabia existir uma casa de banho para rapazes e outra para raparigas.

Era escuro e ele encostou-a contra a parede sem lhe dar tempo para ligar as luzes. A mesma coisa na mesma semana, era demais. Ela não iria aguentar e ia dar por si perdida mais uma vez.

-Ouvi dizer que tens algo que me pertence... - era a primeira vez que ele dizia alguma coisa naqueles encontros. Normalmente, limitava-se a beija-la e a desaparecer sem deixar rastro. A voz era quase um sussurro, algo rouco e sexy que a deixou estonteada.

-Nao sei do que falas.

Ele virou-a para si e enquanto a agarrava pela cintura, encostou-a mais a ele e prensou-a com força contra a porta, fazendo-a sentir o peso do corpo dele. Ela suspirou e entreabiu os labios sem saber porquê. Ele aproveitou-se disso e colou os labios nos dela, sentindo o desejo que pulsava nela, a vontade com que ela o queria.

Ela suspirou fortemente quando ele lhe mordeu o lábio inferior e a sua mão deslizou pelo peito dela, por cima da camisa vermelha sangue que ela vestia. Ela não o parou.

Ele subiu-lhe uma perna e encostou-a no quadril dele, quase à espera que ela o rejeitasse mas ela continuava com os labios entreabertos e os olhos fechados. Não conseguia ve-la, mas só de imagina-la ali, assim para ele...queria que o mundo parasse.

-Aposto que dormes com ela junto da almofada e a cheiras durante a noite, à espera que o meu cheiro te possa dizer quem eu sou.

Ela era assim tao previsivel? Como podia ele saber tantas coisas sobre ela? Queria parar e não conseguia, era intoxicante e viciante. Ele beijou-a novamente, levando uma mao à cara dela onde acariciou.

-Até mais.

Lily continuou encostada à porta e com a respiração acelerada, muito tempo depois de ele se ter ido embora. Não queria sequer pensar porque é que a sua consciencia estava tão calada, não queria sequer pensar porque não o tinha empurrado e lutado como tantas outras vezes, não queria imaginar o que tudo aquilo queria dizer.

Saiu da casa de banho e reparou que o Três Vassouras parecia mais cheio, mas sentou-se à mesa onde estavam todos os seus amigos menos Alice e Amos que pareciam ter saído.

Um pouco depois de se sentar ouviu um estrondo do lado de fora do Três Vassouras e a Professora McGonagall entrou apressada e começou a dar ordens. Instaurou-se o panico e Lily aproximou-se da professora junto com Remus para saber o que se passava.

-Há Devoradores da Morte lá fora. Miss. Black, por favor junte todos os alunos o mais rapido possivel, Dumbledore está a chegar. Não entrem em panico, tentem acalma-los. Ajudem-na – disse falando para Remus e Lily.

Foram uma hora e meia extremamente dificeis, pois todos estavam em panico e queriam sair do bar. Andromeda Black acabou por ter que mandar um feitiço paralisante num miudo mais novo para que a ouvissem.

A sorte deles, foi terem combinado no dia anterior esquemas de fuga caso algo como aquilo acontecesse, e mesmo assim parecia não ser o suficiente. Cada monitor ficaria responsavel por um certo numero de alunos que seriam levados para a escola atraves de um botão de transporte especial, accionado com uma palavra passe que apenas os professores conheciam e os levaria directamente para os jardins de Hogwarts ,onde aí seriam contados para não permitir maneira de outras pessoas subrepticiamente se meterem entre os alunos e conseguirem entrar em Hogwarts.

E o esquema parecia estar a resultar bastante bem. A maioria dos Monitore já tinha ido, e no bar encontravam-se apenas Lily, Remus e Thonks, o monitor da Lufa-Lufa, por não existirem alunos suficientes para os acompanhar.

Sirius aproximou-se de Remus com a preocupação estampada nos olhos e o nervosismo à flor da pele. Eles discutiram incessantemente, até Sirius tirar a varinha do bolso e começar a bater com ela irritantemente na mesa.

-O que se passa?

-O James... ele ainda não está aqui.

-Ele pode ter ido noutro grupo.

-Ele não iria sem nós.

-Pode ter sido obrigado – a ruiva teimou e o lobisomem abanou a cabeça.

-Eu vou atras dele. Preciso de cobertura.

Remus agarrou-o pelo braço com uma força que Lily nunca tinha visto e sabendo que o rapaz de cachos escuros seria capaz de sair dali para procurar o amigo, Lily fez a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

-Confias em mim? - o amigo respondeu que sim – então larga-o.

e ao mesmo tempo que Lupin o largava, Lily segurou o braço de Sirius e impulsionando o corpo para a frente, tocou os seus lábios na face do rapaz com uma rapidez estonteante e proferiu o feitiço ainda colada ao ombro dele.

Duas argolas surgiram, que os prendeu e não os deixava arrastar mais do que 3 metros um do outro.

-Feito. Agora vamos.

Mas quando Lily dá um passo em frente, ela cambaleia e mal pode ouvir as palavras de fúria de Sirius. Viu-se de repente sozinha numa sala, levou uma mão à cabeça e esfregou-a levemente mas aquele zunido não saia, intensificando-se cada vez mais.

"- Porque pensaste que te poderias esconder em Hogsmeade minha querida?

A elegante mulher deus dois passos atrás, sentindo-se encurralada pelos olhos de Tom Riddle. O vestido prendeu-se numa fenda numa das mesas, mas não era essa a razão de ter caído no chão e sim o facto de que o rapaz à sua frente tentara ler a sua mente.

-Oh não vais escapar de mim assim, querida Helena.

-Dumbledore vem a caminho.

-Ele é lento demais e sabes porquê? Ele quer-te mais morta do que eu…és um empecilho.

-Mentira!

Ele avançou, varinha em riste e feitiços murmurados quase inaudíveis. Ela caiu para trás, a cabeça repousando no chão, os seus lábios abrindo-se levemente quase em agonia mesmo que ele não lhe tivesse tocado.

Oh sim dava-lhe prazer ver os olhos dela abrirem-se à procura de saídas e soluções mas não existia nenhuma.

Lily olhou-a sabendo por experiencia que nada poderia fazer, que nada iria ser suficiente para aliviar o sofrimento dela. Iria virar-se e ir-se embora ou pelo menos fechar os olhos até que tudo acabasse mas Helena não deixou. Os seus olhos encontraram-se e a sacerdotisa dos primórdios estabeleceu uma conexão. Sim existia uma saída, uma saída que o senhor das trevas nunca conseguiria entender.

E enquanto ele a matava, enquanto ele extraía do seu corpo toda e qualquer vitalidade, ela passava para Lily o seu maior dom que seria descoberto apenas um dia quando tudo estivesse para acontecer.

Com um ultimo suspiro, Helena fechou os olhos ainda ouvindo o resmungo do ser que nunca deveria ter nascido, Lord Voldemort."

Sirius ouviu-a resmungar levemente e virou-se para trás a tempo de ver Lily cambalear, cair de cabeça em cima da mesa e escorregar acabando por cair para o chã ele acabou por cair junto com ela.

-Lily!

Xxx

-Como é que ela está?

-Madame Pomfrey disse que ficaria bem mas precisava descansar.

-O que é que aconteceu?

Ele encostou-se atrás no banco, preocupado. Também gostaria de saber o que acontecera pois ver Lily a desmaiar assim não o agradava nem um bocadinho mas sabia que ou descobriria tudo por conta própria ou não saberia de nada.

-Eu não sei Ana.

-Ela está com algum problema não é Lupin?

-Sim mas ela não disse nem vai dizer qual é.

-Achas que pode ter alguma coisa a ver com aquela irmã dela trouxa?

Ele sorriu. Não tinha pensado nessa possibilidade, mas ele pensava que a irmã já não a afectava assim tanto.

-Eu não sei…talvez Lily não esteja apenas a alimentar-se direito. Podias ficar aqui com ela? Eu preciso de ir ver os Marotos e o Director. Ele chamou-me.

-Claro que sim, obrigada por tudo, mando-te uma coruja assim que ela acordar.

Ele sorriu e entrou pelos escuros corredores de Hogwarts, dirigindo-se para o salão comunal onde de certeza James e Sirius preparavam a próxima lua Cheia. Mas não tinha sido por isso que ele saira da enfermaria. Ana Seal tinha algo que ele não conseguia explicar, algo que o atraia e repulsava ao mesmo tempo…Ana Seal.

A rapariga de cabelos negros sempre fora simpática para ele, mas havia alguma coisa que ele não gostava nela. E isso ele iria descobrir porquê. Precisava apenas de um pouco de tempo.

Quando entrou no dormitório, aquilo parecia um campo de batalha sendo a cama de James o alvo principal onde os três Marotos estavam reunidos.

-Onde estiveste Remo?

-Na Enfermaria.

Os três pararam e olharam para ele, atentos. Mas foi James quem pergutnou.

-Como está ela? – sempre que se referia a Lily, James não utilizava o seu nome e Remus sabia que ele não tinha propriamente esquecido a ruiva, apenas não perdoava a forma como ela o tratara e principalmente sem conhecer todos os factos.

-Bem eu acho. Como vai isso?

-Ah o Pontas aqui teve a ideia de irmos explorar esta parte aqui da floresta. Disse apontando uma zona assinalada no mapa.

-Mas essa é a zona dos centauros!

-Por isso mesmo, eles vão ser condescendentes. Eles sempre são com criatura meio humanas.

Ele deu de ombros, nunca se lembrava muito das suas transformações embora cada vez se lembrasse mais devido à convivência com os amigos, que puxava o seu lado humano cada vez mais. Deitou-se na cama, os amigos tratariam de tudo sem ele, ele precisava dormir e descansar um bocado para a noite seguinte mas Lily não lhe saía da cabeça.

-Queres ir passar o Natal lá a casa Aluado? – perguntou James

E imediatamente uma sombra passou pelos olhos de Remus. O natal …

-Preciso falar com o meu pai. Ele…eu acho que ele não vai querer passar comigo novamente.

Ninguém precisava dizer mais nada pois a tristeza do amigo estava subjacente em cada palavra.

-Pior que o meu Natal não vai ser de certeza, vou aturar todas as beldades que são as minhas primas e a minha querida mãe claro, como me poderia ter esquecido – resmungou Sirius.

Todos riram.

-Podias fugir de casa. A minha mãe trata-te melhor a ti do que a mim.

-eu notei um bocadinho de ciúmes Pontas.

Ele deitou-lhe a língua de fora.

-Infantil.

-Cachorro.

-Veado

Remo e Peter começaram a rir já sabiam no que aquela conversa iria dar e em pouco menos de dez segundos James e Sirius estavam completamente embrenhados numa guerra de almofadas para a qual todos seriam arrastados.

Xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

-Aproxima-te mais. Tens medo de mim?

Estranhamente Lillian Evans não tinha medo nem se sentia ameaçada pela mulher que se encontrava à frente dela. Os olhos verdes da cor dos seus, brilhando intensamente. Por isso, aproximou-se mais do lago e sentou-se ao lado dela continuando a olha-la.

-O que faço aqui?

A jovem mulher suspirou, como se já tivesse ouvido aquela palavras outras vezes…demasiadas vezes.

-Está na altura de certos segredos serem redescobertos e dos guardiões se erguerem novamente para trazer o equilíbrio pelo qual o mundo tanto anseia.

-E qual o meu papel? – perguntou. Mas ela já sabia ou já o adivinhara, mesmo que inconscientemente. Sentiu a sua mão formigar e olhou a sua varinha que brilhava sem parar - o que é isto?

-Porque lutas contra o que faz parte de ti?

Mas ela não a ouvia, apenas sentia um calor desconfortável percorrer-lhe o braço e o peito, não querendo parar. Levou o braço à agua para a tocar e tentar acabar com aquele calor mas foi impedida pela rapariga de cabelos negros.

-Não lhe toques.

-Porquê? – perguntou com urgência.

-A nossa ligação acaba-se. O sonho desvanece-se.

Ela retraiu-se um bocado, ainda desejosa de tocar a agua fresca e límpida. Mas lembrou-se de algo que queria perguntar à muito tempo, a tanto tempo. Desde que tudo aquilo começara.

-Como posso parar os pesadelos?

-Não são pesadelos e não podes para-los…fazem parte de ti e vais aprender a viver com eles assim como aprendeste a ser a aluna mais brilhante que Hogwarts teve.

-Como sabe isso?

-oh Helena sabia muito a vosso respeito… e eu ensinei-lhe tudo. Nós partilhávamos quase tudo.

-Fazia parte dela não é?

Ela sorriu gentilmente com os olhos um pouco tristes.

-de certa forma ela era eu.

Lily olhou o lago em frente cada vez mais desejosa de tocar a agua e deixar que o seu corpo se refrescasse ali, deixando assim de queimar desconfortavelmente , mas parecia haver ainda tanto por dizer…

-Eu sou uma delas não é? Uma guardiã….

-Sim Lily, claro.

-Entao qual é o meu papel nisto tudo?

-o teu papel é…

-Sim?

-Mais tarde…é hora de ires embora .

-Mas o quê?Porquê? – foi então que se apercebeu que a sua mão e metade das suas pernas estavam agora submersas em agua fresca e límpida que lhe acalmava as escaldantes ondas que ainda há segundos atrás lhe queimavam o corpo.

Acordou mas ainda se sentia no sonho, com uma sensação húmida nas pernas e braços e um calor que lhe preenchia o peito. Levou a mão à testa e apalpou a ligadura que a cobria e tentou desamarra-la mas apercebeu-se que estava apertada magicamente.

Era de noite. Quanto tempo teria estado inconsciente? Olhou para o lado e levantou-se abrindo as cortinas da cama ao lado na qual sabia que se encontrava Remo. Doía olhar para ele naquelas condições, o seu pobre amigo que não tinha culpa de ser o que era mas que pagava por um crime que não cometera, à tempo demais.

O seu corpo encontrava-se tapado da cintura para baixo, deixando à vista as poucas profundas marcas de garras e as muitas subcutâneas. Lily odiava ve-lo assim sempre tão indefeso, o seu querido amigo e lutava todos os dias para que o peso que ele tinha sobre os ombros fosse um pouco mais leve, mais, mais… Maldita maldição! Ela sabia muito bem que nada do que fizesse seria suficiente. Nada do que dissesse ou sentisse iria algum dia fazer com que Remo se sentisse melhor. Nada era suficiente. Ela não era suficiente.

Olhou rapidamente às suas costas com medo. Tinha a certeza que tinha ouvido um barulho mas não se encontrava ali nada. no entanto, por um momento sentiu-se desprotegida. Como a criança que era na infância e contra a qual sempre lutara e lutara, deixando à vista apenas a forte Lilly.

Passou uma mão pelos cabelos dourados de Remus, sentindo o suor da noite de lua cheia na mão, a tensão que pairava no ar…Remus abriu os olhos e ela sentiu que se havia alguém que podia algum dia ajuda-la a resolver o seu grande problema, esse alguém seria o seu amigo Lupino.

-Lily… - disse mas a voz morreu, rouca e baixa como só a dor pode provocar. Mas Remo era forte. Tentou outra vez – Como estás?

E Lily não pode aguentar mais porque a voz do rapaz à sua frente pareceu-lhe de repente o ultimo suspiro de Helena antes de ser estrangulada. Duas grandes lágrimas caíram-lhe pela face ficando encravadas nas bochechas e a sua mão tremeu levemente, tirando-a assim do cabelo do amigo e pousando-a junto do seu corpo.

Ela sabia que não merecia o amigo que tinha pois enquanto ele estava sempre preocupado com ela e resolvia todos os seus problemas, ela era incapaz de arranjar uma solução para o rapaz de cabelo dourado.

Por isso deu meia volta e deitou-se na sua cama tapando-se com o fino lençol branco. A mão pendendo para fora da cama.

Sem resposta e sabendo que não adiantaria de nada continuar a fazer-lhe perguntas, Remo levantou-se arfando um bocado e tendo cuidado para se tapar com o lençol e aproximou-se da cama de Lily segurando-lhe a mão caída e acarinhando-a com cuidado. Ela olhou para ele mas nada disse, pois assim como assim nada havia para dizer.

E foi no seu estado de quase sonolência que Remo se virou para se deitar mas Lily agarrou-o de repente muito consciente.

-Onde vais?

-Deitar-me.

E ela sentiu-se tão só como se sentira quando pensou estar a ser observada. Mas rapidamente sentiu a mão do seu amigo na sua, transmitindo-lhe calma e segurança , duas das coisas que ela mais precisava e olhou o amigo tapado até ao queixo com a mão esticada para agarrar a sua.

-Boa noite

-Noite – ela respondeu.

E pela primeira vez desde há tanto tempo ela não teria sonhos, mergulhando no mundo de Orfeu sem qualquer complicação, apenas os desejos normais de uma adolescente .

Xxx

Andou lentamente até virar o corredor e então correu com quantas forças tinha, com a mão a segurar o capuz com força e a certeza de que não seria capaz de voltar a fazer uma coisa daquelas. Mas agora por mais incrível que parecesse parecia não haver saída…mas havia. Sempre havia e ela iria encontra-la. Tinha mais dois anos e até lá muita coisa poderia mudar. Entao porque é que o seu coração batia tão forte que quase lhe saia da boca?

Dumbledore nunca iria admitir o risco em que ela se estava a colocar, mas ela também nunca iria contar ao seu tutor tudo o que vira e ouvira, tudo o que sentira. Ainda não era a hora.

-reptil – e o quadro virou para o lado deixando o espaçoso e frio salão comunal à vista.

Cansada e achando-se no direito de um momento de descanso deixou a sua mascara cair, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, sentindo-se sem forças para nada.

-Onde estiveste Bellatrix Black?

Não precisou virar-se para trás para saber quem falara, pois a própria pessoa sentou-se ao seu lado cruzando as pernas sensualmente e olhando-a perscrutadoramente.

-Eu sou Monitora Andromeda – disse colocando-se tão altiva como a irmã.

-E eu Monitora Chefe, sei precisamente quando são as tuas rondas por isso não tentes enganar-me.

Engoliu em seco, e ela que contava que a irmã engolisse a desculpa por ser distraída.

-Bem, não tens nada a ver com isso.

-Tenho sim! Sou tua irmã!

-E o que vais fazer? Tirar pontos da nossa casa? Tenho a certeza que a nossa mãe iria adorar saber que retiraste pontos à tua querida irmã. – e com isso levantou-se lentamente começando a subir a escadaria para o dormitório lentamente.

Andromeda levou as mãos à cabeça sem saber o que fazer. A sua família iria desmoronar-se e não sobraria ninguém, ela sentia isso melhor que qualquer outra pessoa e não tinha como impedir. Sentia o perigo eminente aproximar-se cada vez mais de Narcisa e aos poucos de Bellatrix, sem que ela própria notasse, mas ela era só uma. Que poderia fazer?

O quadro girou para o lado. Ainda teria uma hora antes que as rondas acabassem, podia muito bem sair, só esperava que ele também conseguisse estar no lugar que tinham combinado. Mas não foi preciso andar muito para que do nada alguém a puxasse contra um dos cantos invisíveis de Hogwarts e lhe tapasse a boca. Ao se aperceber do aroma masculino que dele emanava, Andromeda deixou o corpo relaxar contra o dele, juntando-se como se fossem um. Ele abraçou-a e ela sentia-se cada vez melhor, os problemas finalmente desaparecendo.

-Ted…

-Vamos sair daqui meu amor.

Puxou-a por corredores até chegar à sala da monitoria que os dois partilhavam. A sala onde tudo tinha acontecido. Onde se conheceram, onde se beijaram a primeira vez e onde se tinham apaixonado um pelo outro, mesmo sendo errado, mesmo sendo de mundos diferentes. Mas principalmente, fora naquela sala que Ted se tinha tornado o seu melhor amigo, o seu confidente e a única pessoa com quem podia contar para alem do seu primo Sirius.

Sentia-se melhor enquanto ele a sentava no divã e a puxava para si, abraçando-a pelos ombros e lhe estendia chocolate quente e conversavam sobre banalidades. E ela sentia-se bem simplesmente porque ele era ele, o seu homem e a única pessoa que a fazia sentir-se segura desde há tanto tempo e que lutava por ela sem parecer que mais nada era importante.

-Podias ir passar o Natal lá a casa. A minha mãe queria tanto conhecer-te…

E ela queria tanto conhecer os pais dele e a irmã pequenina, mas não sabia como faze-lo…

-Preciso inventar uma desculpa para os meus pais. – disse encostando a cabeça no ombro dele.

Ted lançou o cabelo cor de avelã dela para trás, segurando-lhe a cara com as duas mãos e olhando-a nos olhos.

-Vamos arranjar uma solução Andromeda, embora tu saibas melhor que eu que não vamos poder esconder tudo de todos para sempre…

-Eu sei amor, apenas preciso de um tempo para me habituar à ideia que serei só eu daqui para a frente.

-Seremos nós os dois. Juntos.

Ela apoiou a cabeça numa das suas grandes mãos, deixando-a repousar e fechando os olhos azuis escuros, característica de família. Era bom ouvi-lo dizer os seus sonhos alto, tornando-os assim quase reais, quase palpáveis. Aproximou-se dele abraçando-o e abandonando o ar melancólico que era raro em si e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

-Isso foi uma proposta?

-se fosse aceitavas? –perguntou abraçando-a pela cintura.

-Depende da proposta…

-Eu Ted Thonks, quero passar o resto dos meus dias contigo, Andromeda Black, ao meu lado. É suficiente?

OS seus olhos encontraram-se e ela inclinou-se para a frente sentindo o tão característico tremor e os arrepios constantes enquanto os seus lábios se abriam para o aceitar como ele era, como sempre o aceitara, ávidos lábios sobre os seus, calmos e apaixonantes, que lhe prometiam um mundo longe da confusão familiar em que vivia.

E ela, Andromeda Black, como sempre deixou-se mergulhar na irrealidade que era o mar de sentimentos provocados por Ted.

"Abriu a porta da sala da Monitoria à espera de ver o Monitor Chefe actual que lhe queria passar instruções, mas sentado na secretária estava o director em pessoa e do outro lado estava um rapaz de cabelo curto e franja comprida, alto e encorpado, moreno, de olhos castanhos escuros. Virou-se levemente para ver quem entrava, mas mal lhe prestou atençao, o que ela estranhou pois estava habituada a ser o centro das atenções por parte da ala masculina.

-Senhorita Black, precisamente quem estávamos à espera. Sente-se por favor. Fazem ideia de porque vos chamei aqui?

-Não professor – respondeu o rapaz e a sua voz era calma e suave como se nunca se alterasse. Ela gostou disso.

-Como sabem para o ano vocês estarão no sétimo e ultimo ano e eu queria propor os dois para Monitores Chefes. – eles entreolharam-se. – isto claro se estiverem de acordo.

Os dois acenaram lentamente com a cabeça.

-Para isso é necessário que continuem a ter o mesmo comportamento exemplar de até agora. Mas penso que isso não será um problema. – disse dando-lhes um pequeno sorriso. – Agora deixo-vos a sós, com certeza vão querer conhecer-se melhor. – e saiu arrastando a capa.

Mas tinha sido um erro.

Ela cruzou as pernas, encostando-se novamente à cadeira.

-Andromeda Black. Prazer.

-Eu sei quem tu és Black. Quem não saberia não é verdade? Irmã mais velha da família mais respeitada do Mundo Bruxo, aquela que se dá extremamente bem com o Ministério pois financia-o com o seu dinheiro podre e sujo e aquela que também odeia Muggles e Todos os que deles tenham a ver alguma coisa. – levantou-se enquanto ela permanecia atónita – ah esquecime da parte em que é também uma oferecida.

Ultrajada ela levantou a mão para lhe bater mas ele foi mais forte e rápido, segurando-a.

-Um gesto muito pouco bruxo senhorita Black – disse com um sorrisinho de deboche.

Ela puxou a mão com força para si. Quem ele pensava que era para a tratar assim? Nunca ninguém tinha ousado levantar-lhe a voz e dizer tantos insultos dirigidos a si.

-Não tem o direito de falar dessa maneira sobre a minha família seu anormal. Nem sequer me conhece para dizer tantas barbaridades. Também não fica bem a uma pessoa ser tão influenciável e pouco inteligente, limitando-se a formar opiniões sobre as pessoas a partir do que os outros dizem. – sim, ela estava furiosa e ela não sabia lidar bem com isso, coisa que mais a irritava.

-Vai dizer-me que não pensa como a sua família? – o mesmo sorriso debochado – duvido, sendo uma miúda mimada e petulante que não olha a meios para atingir os fins.

Não ela não ia dizer porque isso era um segredo apenas dela e do seu primo Sirius.

-Penso que a nossa conversa acabou uma vez que não tem resposta para mim, nem é capaz de se defender.

Ele virou as costas sendo automaticamente atingido por um feitiço paralisante que o deitou ao chão.

-Ninguem me vira as costas Thonks, e eu sei defender-me perfeitamente.

E lançando os longos cabelos para trás das costas, saiu da sala sem dizer mais nada."

xxx

-Vamos sentar-nos ao pé do lago? Ultimos dias de sol...

-Eu preferia ir ver o Hagrid na verdade.

-Prometes que não temos de comer os biscoitos dele? - a ruiva implorou e a outra sorriu cumplicemente, passando um braço pelos ombros da amiga.

Era sabado e as visitas a Hogsmeade tinham sido proibidas, Lily tinha sido arrastada por Ana, enquanto Alice tinha sido convidada por Amos para uma visita aos jardins. Ana sabia que os Marotos andavam a aprontar alguma coisa, por isso tinha mais uma razao para tirar Lily do Castelo, a ver se os seus amigos tinham algum sossego.

E Ana sentia-se inquieta, como se pressentisse que o seu mundo e o dos amigos estava prestes a mudar.

-Olha! É a Marlene, ela não disse que ia passar o dia com a irma?

-Hey!Marlene!

A rapariga de longos cabelos loiros virou-se sorrindo para as amigas e tirou os pés da agua convidando as amigas para se juntarem a ela.

-Vamos ver o Hagrid. Queres vir?

Marlene baixou os olhos corando um bocado.

-Eu...os meus pais não gostam muito que eu lá vá e eu sinto-me um pouco intimidada com ele.

Marlene vinha de uma família tão tradicional como a de Ana, mas muito mais conservadora, embora de boa índole.

-O Hagrid disse que tinha uma surpresa para mim...

os olhos de Marlene iluminaram-se, pois sabia do que Ana falava. As duas raparigas adoravam animais desde que se conheciam por gente. Uma porque tinha um jeito natural não explicável, para ser dar com animais e a outra porque a sua familia tinha a antiga tradição de criar animais e vender certas pelagens ao já famoso vendedor de varinhas Ollivander.

-Mas não contem nada aos meus pais. Eu na verdade até simpatizo com o Hagrid.

Elas começaram a sair dos jardins quando encontraram Severus Snape uns metros à frente, com a capa um pouco suja e a respiraçao acelerada. No entanto quando as viu, ele ajeitou a capa e aproximou-se fazendo um pequeno trejeito com a cabeça.

-Bom dia.

Elas não responderam, Lily olhou-o sem saber se deveria ou não avançar mas optou por ficar quieta, a sua cara denunciando o quanto queria falar com ele.

-Sev... - disse dando um passo em frente mas ele não se virou – Severus! Hey Snape?

Ele virou-se mas agora ela já não sabia o que dizer. Tinha de ser tudo tao dificil?

-Sim Miss Evans?

Ela não respondeu e ele virou costas, decididamente. Ana baixou os olhos com raiva enquanto agarrava a sua varinha com força, determinada a atacar se fosse preciso. Ela ainda não tinha contando a Lily sobre quem a fizera ir até à Ala Hospitalar, mas não sabia como dizer-lhe. Queria avisa-la de quem ele era, mas não tinha como dize-lo...

Ana voltou à terra quando Marlene e Lily começaram a conversar enquanto desciam a encosta.

-O Severus nunca seria capaz de fazer isso.

-Nao compreendo como é que alguem como tu consegue ser amiga de alguem como ele.

-Ele...ensinou-me tudo o que sei. Devo-lhe isso.

-Ele é mau Lily!

Lily baixou a cabeça para o chão e não voltou a levanta-la até chegarem a casa de Hagrid. Havia uma cadeira de lona à porta, varios cestos com aboboras e pinhas e deitado na relva estava Fang que as recebeu com uma lambidela conjunta. Hagrid abriu rapidamente a porta ao ouvir o seu cão ladrar e recebeu-as amistosamente, convidando-as para entrar e estendendo-lhes logo uma caneca de chá a cada.

-Tu és a pequena dos McKinnon não é assim?

-Sim...

-Sao boa gente, eles. Continuam a fornecer o Ollivander? A minha varinha foi comprada lá.

-Tem uma varinha? - Marlene perguntou espantada.

-Mas pois claro -disse pousando com força a caneca na mesa.- quer dizer, ela foi-me tirada quando saí de Hogwarts, mas... - tocou levemente no guarda chuva cor de rosa que o acompanhava.

-Hagrid!Hagrid!vamos lá...

-Sempre apressada né Ana? - a outra estendeu-lhe um sorriso ainda maior. - eu tenho aqui um bichinho para os do setimo ano mas eu pensei que talvez gostasses de ver primeiro... Anda Mckinnon. A Ana e a Lily estão fartas de falar o quanto gostas de animais, vamos lá ver se és tão boa quanto esta miuda – disse fazendo um carinho na cabeça de Ana que acabou por deixa-la toda despenteada. - Lily vens?

A ruiva estendeu a caneca – estou a acabar ,vou já.

Os tres seguiram pela porta que dava para as traseiras da pequena cabana, Ana ainda a ajeitar o cabelo. Lily deixou de os ouvir por um momento, sentia-se tao bem naquele pequeno espaço... deixou-se encostar para trás e estava tão relaxada que não se deu conta de que os seus poderes se tinham expandido.

Conseguia ouvir Fang do lado de fora, as pequenas formigas que havia ali perto, uma borboleta que passara, um passarinho num ninho à espera de comida, o raspar de folhas e o vento a bater suavemente na relva, e nos campos atras da cabana onde as aboboras descansavam ela podia ouvir um ser respirar. Algo magico, mas de uma magia antiga que emite respeito.

Lily levantou-se assim que ouviu um grito e dirigiu-se para o lado de lá da porta sabendo o que ia encontrar, só não estava à espera de ver Ana estendida no chão. Com uma cara chocada.

-O que aconteceu? - Ana estava atónita, olhava o vazio sem responder – Ana!Ana!

-Sim?

-O que tens? Aleijou-te? - Lily perguntou

-O que é aquilo? - a rapariga de longos cabelos negros perguntou olhando dificilmente para a amiga.

Lily chegou-se à frente e começando a enfaixar o pulso ensanguentado explicou.

-é uma fada. Tem uma magia extremamente antiga. Vivem na natureza e protegem com todas as suas forças o ser que lhes conseguir tocar primeiro sem que esta aproximaçao tenha sido seja, ele é que tem que vir ter connosco. Ela muda de forma, consoante lhe dá mais jeito mas a maior parte das vezes é uma forma que consiga acompanhar o seu dono.

-Muito bem Lily. Vejo que percebes do assunto.

-Nao, apenas tinha lido sobre elas. Sao bondosas, não têm um pingo de maldade nelas e elas falam sabiam? Com o tempo... esta é muito pequena. Onde a encontraste Hagrid?

A pequena fada girou os olhos violetas para encarar Hagrid, como se soubesse que estavam a falar sobre ela.

-encontrei-a na floresta. Os pais estavam mortos mais à frente e ela estava escondida num nicho de uma arvore, a -a para a cabana, mas ela prefere ficar aqui atrás e desde então que não tem saido daqui.

-Já disse alguma palavra?

-Nao. Deve estar à espera de encontrar alguem digno disso.

-Eu posso tentar? - Marlene que estava a algum tempo calada a ouvir a conversa, perguntou. - posso aproximar-me? Eu nunca tinha visto algo assim... mas talvez...

-Claro! - Hagrid encorajou-a.

Ela aproximou-se com os caracois louros puxados para tras, a pequena fada olhou-a nos olhos.

-Olá – Marlene tentou mas a fada enrolou-se nas asas lilás e virou-lhe as costas. - eu acho que ela não gosta muito de mim – disse tristemente.

-Nao é isso 'Lene, são seres especiais não há muito que se possa fazer. Sendo assim vou ter de falar com o Dumbedore.

-Lily – os quatro calaram-se imediatamente ao som daquela voz meia rouca, meia de criança e quando olharam para o ser em questão, este girou sobre si mesmo transformou-se numa bonita gata vermelha que correu e saltou para o colo de Lillian, adormecendo de seguida.

Xxx

ainda conseguia ouvir o riso dela. Parecia que a perseguia, não a deixava dormir... tão límpido e frio! Conseguia ver-se de vestido vermelho à frente do lago, as presas de fora e o sorriso malicioso. Sentia-se trõpega. O pulso queimava e ela levou a mão a este enquanto tremia.

-Não retires!

-Que susto Lupin. O que fazes aqui? – disse tentando acalmar o coração.

-A Lily e o James estiveram aqui até à pouco tempo mas tiveram que ir embora. Eu fiquei para ter a certeza que seria o primeiro a ver-te acordar.

Seria verdade ou ela estaria à mais de dois minutos a conversar com aquele rapaz?

-O que me aconteceu?

-Uma coisa muito triste. Infelizmente nós não escolhemos quem somos… mas estou aqui para te explicar. – disse aproximando-se da cama dela – é justo. A mim nunca ninguém se deu ao trabalho de explicar o que quer que seja.

-Eu não estou a perceber…

E de facto a conversa não fazia sentido nenhum. O pulso continuava a queimar e ela ansiava por tirar aquela faixa e ver o que tinha na sua pele que a incomodava tanto.

-Já te pedi para não fazeres isso.

E então ela irritou-se. Quem ele pensava que era para lhe dizer o que fazer? ninguém mandava nela. e ela tirou-a mas o rapaz segurou-lhe a mão antes dela ter tempo de ver o que quer que seja. O pulso ardia-lhe mais e mais.

-Eu vou mostrar-te tudo.

E quando ele tocou a testa dela tudo desapareceu.

Ela estava numa sala enorme, um salão de festas em mármore negro e pilares de pedra branca mas não estava sozinha porque para alem de Remo mais alguém estava na sala. A mulher de silhueta invejável, aproximou-se com o filho no colo. De outro lado do salão surgiu outra figura, esta mais entroncada e masculina onde se percebiam os longos cabelos negros e lisos.

-O que foste fazer? – disse abanando os ombros da mulher.

-Eu…não sei.só aconteceu.

-Não é permitido . sabes como se punem…

A rapariga afastou-se e endireitou-se agora altiva. A sua voz saindo perfeitamente equilibrada.

-Eu sou a rainha. Eu posso fazer o que eu quiser e achar melhor.

-Não tu não podes!

-Posso sim! – disse obstinadamente e inclinando-se com um olhar assassino para o homem à frente dela. – não me obrigues a tomar medidas contra o meu próprio irmão.

-Eles não podem ver-te – disse uma voz bem perto dela. Ela quase se esquecera que ele estava ali.

-Isto é uma lembrança não é? Quem são eles?

-Ela é tua mãe. Pelo menos do teu espírito.

Ela não teve tempo para contestar pois a lembrança seguia rapidamente e por pouco não perdeu a parte em que o homem pegou num punhal e o espetou no bebé que estava no berço. O grito da mulher ecoou por todo o salão, furando-lhe quase a alma e Ana sentiu-se tão triste que lhe apetecia chorar.

Remo não a deixou ver mais mas ela sabia quando a mulher se atirou de uma maneira selvagem contra o homem, que ele não tinha sobrevivido.

Estava de novo na Ala Hospitalar e os olhos de Remus seguiam a sua expressao com avidez. Ela não sabia o que pensar, sentia-se perdida e era tanta informação ao mesmo tempo que não soube o que dizer. Mas ele soube.

-Tu tens um destino a cumprir e eu posso ajudar-te.

Xxx

"-Larga-me!

Eles rolaram na relva parando uns metros depois, a cabeça dela no peito dele. O cabelo outonal dela enrolava-se e caía sobre ele e os olhos de um verde musgo pareciam enfeitiça-lo, mas era o sorriso par onde não conseguia parar de olhar , que o cativava e o fazia continuar a quere-la, a lutar...

-achas que vamos conseguir manter tudo isto para sempre?

-a paz?

-a vida... - ele colocou as mãos no pescoço ebúrneo dela, sentindo os pelos da nuca eriçarem-se com o seu toque. Não eram precisas palavras, ele não queria encher aquele momento de incertezas... ele viu-a pousar as duas mãos sobre a barriga num gesto carinhoso quase instintivo – James, eu ...eu acho que..."

ele acordou sobressaltado, sentindo o coração bater fortemente. Ela achava o quê? Era tudo tao distinto, queria saber quem ela era, queria poder lembrar-se da rapariga que lhe ocupava a mente de noite.

-James?

Ele virou-se ao ouvir a voz dela, lembrando-se agora de onde e com quem estava. Uma pequena irritação preencheu-o.

-James ainda é muito cedo.

-Eu preciso voltar, tenho uns assuntos para tratar. Tu ficas bem? - a rapariga respondeu que sim enquanto o via vestir-se à pressa – vejo-te mais tarde entao – disse dando-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios e saindo da torre de astronomia.

Tinha a cabeça a mil, quase a conseguia sentir ali...o cheiro a folhas e a maçãs maduras, a textura do cabelo nas suas maos e a forma como se enrolava nas pontas. Queria-a para si, demasiado e nem sabia quem ela era.

Iria à biblioteca, estava decidido a não ir perguntar a Madame Pomfrey se estava a enlouquecer por isso ia pesquisar o que quer que se passava com ele. Passou pelo hall do castelo onde no quadro das novidades, a noticia do baile de Halloween lhe pareceu a altura perfeita para deixar Lisenne satisfeita, levando-a como sua acompanhante e desculpando-se pela forma como a tratara ainda há minutos atras.

Voltou-se para refazer o seu caminho para a biblioteca quando chocou contra alguem num esquina. Olhou para baixo, para quem tinha deitado ao chão e qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver a ruiva amiga da sua prima. Estendeu-lhe uma mão que ela agarrou sem dizer uma palavra e ajudou-a a levantar...parecia quase que não tinha peso de tão leve que era.

-Desculpa Lily, não te vi. - disse enquanto a ajudava a apanhar os livros do chão.

-Eu tambem estava distraída Potter.

O cabelo estava apanhado de lado, numa trança apertada que lhe mostrava a cara e fazia sobressair as bochechas e o pequeno nariz arrebitado. De repente, sem saber porquê, achou-a talvez a mais bela das raparigas daquele castelo e não soube o que dizer. De certeza que ela o tinha achado um otário por ficar a olhar tanto tempo para ela, mas ao fim de algum tempo ele pareceu conseguir reunir palavras para dizer.

-estavas a ir para a biblioteca? Estava a ir para lá, se quiseres companhia...

-Claro.

Eles caminharam lado a lado sem dizer uma palavra. Ela porque não sabia o que dizer e ele porque na verdade estava ocupado demais a observa-la. Havia algo nela de diferente, era uma aurea de incerteza e mistério que lhe fazia querer ficar com ela por horas intermináveis até saber todos os seus segredos.

Sabia pouco sobre a ruiva. Sabia que era amiga de Ana, a melhor e que era Monitora junto com Remus e uma grande amiga deste. O amigo tinha-a em grande conta embora não falasse muito da rapariga de pele clara, e James sempre teve duvidas se estes tinham algum relacionamento ou não, mas nunca perguntara, nunca se interessara em saber.

Ela não se aproximava deles, não gostava das brincadeiras que eles aprontavam isso ele sabia,mas talvez isso pudesse mudar se pelo menos ela os conhecesse melhor, o conhecesse melhor...porque se interessaria pela opinião da ruiva? Nunca tinham trocado mais do que dez minutos de conversa, embora estivessem na mesma turma há anos e se trocavam, ela arranjava maneira de responder rispidamente e voltar as costas. Era um favor que fazia a Ana, era para o bem da prima, de certeza que esta se sentiria feliz por saber que a sua melhor amiga e o seu primo se davam bem.

Ele viu algo vermelho abanar e saltar para fora da carteira dela e qual não foi o seu espanto ao perceber que era um gato.

-Volta aqui! - ela disse irritada para o animal que se escondeu nas pernas de James, este abaixou-se pegando no pequeno animal felpudo com as duas maos e devolvendo-lhe. - obrigada, ainda é muito pequeno para andar por aí.

-Um gato... não sabia que tinhas um.

-o Hagrid deu-me há uns dias – ele ficou a olhar para ela espantado por esta conhecer o guarda caça – o que foi? Sabes quem é o Hagrid não sabes? A tua prima disse-me que vocês eram amigos.

-Sim claro, já chegamos desculpa pelo encontrão de há pouco mais uma vez.

De um momento para o outro toda a atracção que ele tinha sentido por ela desvaneceu-se como se ele sentisse que estava à beira de um precipicio. "Lily Evans é o meu precipício, demasiados mistérios"

sentou-se numa das mesas mais escondidas da biblioteca à procura do sossego que raras vezes procurava, na cabeça um plano traçado para se aproximar de Lillian Evans, na mão um livro sobre

o significado dos sonhos, tinha de procurar por algum lado.

-Há alguma tarefazinha do Snape esta semana? - a voz era suave, um sussurro mas James não conseguia deixar de ouvir, muitos anos a quebrar as regras de Hogwarts...

-desde aquela brincadeira no corredor com a Seal, ele tem estado quieto.

-E David portou-se bem, à altura. Severus ficou satisfeito.

Foi quando James percebeu o conteudo da conversa e começou a fechar os punhos cheio de raiva e prestes a lançar o maior numero de azaraçoes possiveis sobre aqueles canalhas, que a viu do outro lado do corredor, encostada à prateleira e meia debruçada, com os olhos verdes muito abertos da surpresa de estar a presenciar a mesma conversa que ele.

-o Snape é exigente, não é a primeira vez que ele faz isto, ele sabe o que está a fazer, não pensem que ele se deixa impressionar por cinco minutos de azaraçoes infantis.

-e daqui a um ou dois anos pode ser que ele nos ensine algo mais...negro.

Os outros dois soltaram uma gargalhada mas James já não os ouvia, tudo o que conseguia ver eram as lagrimas que agora corriam pela cara de Lillian, livremente. Ela virou as costas e afastou-se a correr e ele correu atras dela, tentando ser o mais discreto possivel, mas só conseguiu apanha-la nos jardins fora da biblioteca.

Chamou-a vezes sem conta, mas ela não se virou nem pareceu ouvi-lo entao ele voltou a correr e agarrou-a no braço voltando-a, mas ela não se deixou ficar e puxou o braço para si de forma brusca.

-Larga-me Potter.

-Lily não é preciso ficares assim, nós tratamos deles.

-Com o quê? Com dois feitiços humilhantes? É com isso que voces tratam deles?

-Bem, sim.

-Para vocês gira tudo à volta disso não é? Tudo à volta de quem se consegue mostrar mais e quem consegue humilhar mais,é por causa disso que a Ana foi parar à enfermaria.

-Eu seria incapaz – ele começou por dizer ultrajado.

-Serias? - disse virando a cara e limpando uma lagrima – eu preciso ir Potter, obrigada pela preocupação. Bom dia.

Ele não fez tençoes de a seguir novamente, continuando a andar para o salão principal onde tomaria o pequeno almoço. Os seus amigos já se encontravam no mesmo sitio da mesa do costume, uns mais acordados que outros e ele sentou-se junto de Remus que esperava os outros acabarem de comer com um livro na mão.

-Que aconteceu Pontas? A Lisenne não é tão fantastica como parece ser? - perguntou Sirius recebendo em resposta uma maçã na cara. - ui, deve ser uma veela disfarçada pelo teu humor.

-Se arranjasses alguem talvez me deixasses de encher o juízo. - Remus tirou a cabeça do livro com o sorriso de gozo que sempre apresentava quando se divertia com algo.

-Qual é a razao da tua irritação toda?

James voltou-se para a comida sem responder.

-Ele descobriu que foi o Snape que mandou azarar a Ana.

-Como é que sabes?

-Sou um rato, sei muita coisa. - disse Peter voltando-se novamente para a comida.

-Então foi o Seboso? Temos de fazer alguma coisa James, não se atacam donzelas indefesas. - Sirius disse com asco na voz.

-Duvido que a Ana gostasse que lhe chamassem de donzela indefesa. - contrapôs Remus – mas concordo que deve levar uma lição. Talvez no baile de Halloween, há que animar pessoal e faze-los lembrarem-se de nós.

-quer dizer que vais alinhar connosco desta vez? - Sirius perguntou no seu tom de voz animado.

-Muito provavelmente, aqui está algo porque vale a pena levar uma detenção.

James continuou a comer quase sem os ouvir. Óbvio que ficava contente por Remus participar das brincadeiras deles, até porque isto não seria uma brincadeira mas sim um aviso a estes lambe botas da magia negra. "Para vocês gira tudo à volta disso não é? Tudo à volta de quem se consegue mostrar mais e quem consegue humilhar mais" não conseguia deixar de ouvir a voz dela, exaltada na sua cabeça e a maneira como ela corava quando estava com raiva. Lillian Evans... era uma rapariga interessante, uma rapariga que valia a pena conhecer. Não se lembrava de ninguem que o tivesse enfrentado com tanta garra excepto por Sirius talvez.

-Já sabem quem vão levar ao baile? Eu vou levar aquela miuda da Corvinal que está na nossa turma de Feitiços, Maria acho eu.

-É assim mesmo Rabicho um Maroto consegue sempre o que quer. Eu como sempre não vou levar ninguem, gosto de experimentar o pezinho de dança com todas. Elas são muitas para um rapaz se decidir.

-Vou levar a Lisenne para a desculpar por hoje, assim mostro-me às amigas, ela fica contente por todos verem que foi com o jogador de Quadribol ao baile e depois posso dar-lhe o chute que já devia ter dado.

-Então sempre aconteceu alguma coisa hoje? Apanhado – gargalhou Sirius.

James revirou os olhos penteando os cabelos com a mão.

-e tu Aluado?

-vou com a Lily.

-Lily Evans?

-Sim Rabicho, vocês estão fartos de saber quem é. a amiga da Ana, minha amiga também e Monitora. Porquê a pergunta?

-Pensei que o Leonard Domovich estava a pensar convida-la. - disse Rabicho com descaso

-A sério? Bom saber...bem vai tarde, eu convidei-a primeiro. Vamos andando? Temos Herbologia e não nos deviamos atrasar.

-Óptimo assim ainda dá para fumar um cigarro até lá.

Os quatro encaminharam-se para as estufas enquanto Remus dava na cabeça de Sirius por fumar e Rabicho sorria. Era a disciplina preferida do loirinho e ia sempre para aquelas aulas com outra disposição. Assim que a aula começou formaram duplas para trabalhar nos arapucosos e lhes retirar as larvas que estão dentro das vagens, trabalho complicado pois as arapucosas pussoem galhos longos e espinhosos que chicoteiam o ar.

James viu Lillian mais à frente fazer dupla com Alice e quis ir ter com ela e pedir-lhe desculpa pela conversa antes do almoço mas desistiu quando viu os olhos vermelhos desta.

Vestiu as luvas de pele de dragão e abaixou-se para começar a trabalhar com Remus na sua planta.

-Então … Remus posso fazer uma pergunta?

O amigo olhou-o curioso pois não era normal ele ser tão precavido com o que quer que seja, e abanou com a cabeça voltando-se para a planta. Quando este não lhe fez a tal pergunta, voltou os olhos novamente para James, desta vez ansioso.

-O que se passa? Fizeste alguma coisa e precisas que te safe o coiro?

-Nao tem nada a ver Remus, até parece que passo a vida a fazer trafulhices – respondeu com ar angelical .

-Sei... então o que é?

-Tu e a Evans são só amigos?

-Porque queres saber? - disse sem deixar de adubar a planta.

-Curiosidade, nunca falas dela. E então?

-Não.

-Não? - ele perguntou talvez um pouco alto demais – então são mais que isso?

Sem se aperceber picou a planta fundo de mais para retirar a vagem e esta soltou um esguicho ensurdecedor fazendo com que os seus galhos chicoteassem o ar com mais força quase os acertando.

-Senhor Potter e Lupin, mais cuidado por favor.

Remus baixou a cabeça corado, e voltou-se para a maldita planta.

-Estás distraido hoje James – disse com um sorriso – eu e a Lily somos tão amigos como tu e o Sirius ou como tu e eu. Ela é minha irmã, preocupo-me com ela em todos os aspectos. Porquê?

-Ela é uma rapariga interessante. - James deu de ombros.

-Deixa-a em paz James, ela não merece que brinques com ela. Se bem que tenho a certeza que ela te iria dar luta. Quase que gostava de ver o que ela seria capaz de fazer contigo, se não gostasse tanto dela é claro.

-Eu não sou um devorador de meninas indefesas. - disse indignado – e não é nada disso do que estás a pensar. A Ana é minha prima e gostava de estar mais tempo com ela, e muitas vezes não estou porque a Evans não gosta de nós - "fala por ti", retrucou Aluado – e seria bom se nos déssemos todos bem certo?

Aluado respirou fundo, e James podia ver que ele estava a pensar no que tinha acabado de ser dito a contrabalançar se seria proveitoso e seguro pôr a sua protegida perto deles.

-Talvez...

-Muito bem Lillian e Alice. Vinte pontos para a Grifinória, Lily podes ir ajudar o senhor Potter e Lupin e Alice o senhor Lovegood.

-Obrigada por nos vires salvar, o James está com problemas de concentração hoje.

-não há problema – disse voltando a meter as luvas de couro – é mais facil se falarem para ela para a distrairem, assim eu tiro as vagens e voces as larvas.

-Está tudo bem? - perguntou Remus passado um tempo quando reparou ns olhos avermelhados dela.

-Tudo óptimo, bifes mal passados hoje?

-Combinadíssimo.

-Pronto está quase, isso, acabamos. Professora está feito.

Eles acabaram ao mesmo tempo que o resto da turma acabando por não serem penalizados e a professora deu-lhes autorização para irem lavar-se da terra e outras coisas mais. A turma estava animada quando sairam da aula e conforme se dirigiam para o castelo os colegas iam passando por ele e perguntando como estava o Quadribol.

James embora respondesse com relativo entusiasmo, no entanto não conseguia deixar de pensar na conversa que tivera com Remus. Respeitava o amigo e se achava que ele não devia estar perto de Lily, ele teria as suas razoes. Mas então porque é que algo na sua cabeça lhe dizia para ir em frente e descobrir todos os segredos que houvesse para descobrir de Lily Evans?

Xxx

Eles ficaram na sala mesmo depois de todos os alunos terem saido, como sempre. O professor de poções pediu-lhes que ajudassem os alunos mais novos e eles não tiveram como dizer que não.

Ela estava quieta, não lhe tinha dirigido um unico olhar e ele sabia que ela o respeitava e normalmente não falavam em publico, mas havia algo diferente.

Não demorou muito para que ela parasse de andar e ele parou tambem virando-se para ela.

-O que se passa?

-seu inergúmeno, idiota, otário, SEM ESCRÚPULOS! - berrou exaltada

-A que se deve tantos elogios? - perguntou com um sorriso de escárnio. A varinha tremeu na mão dela e ela aproximou-se dele, até estarem perto suficiente para se beijarem e olhou-o nos olhos.

-Como foste capaz de mandar os teus capangas azarar uma rapariga sozinha e pelas costas?

Merda! Ela não podia ter descoberto, não podia!

-Não sei do que estás a falar Lily.

-Nao me vires as costas Snape! E não te atrevas a mentir-me.

-Falamos quando estiveres mais calma – ele disse-lhe tentando sair dali.

-É mentira?

Ele respirou fundo e virou-se para olhar para ela. O cabelo estava despenteado, a face corada da raiva. Só tinha um caminho por onde sair e mesmo assim ele não sabia se seria o suficiente para a acalmar.

-Quantas vezes achas que nós fomos azarados? Quantas vezes achas que fomos parar à enfermaria pelas mãos dos teus coleguinhas da Grifinória? Não me venhas com falsos sermões, defender-me não é um erro! Eles têm de aprender que não se podem meter connosco.

-e o que é que a Ana tem a ver com isso?

-Ela é o publico que se ri de nós! Porque não? Alguma vez fez algo para impedir? Ela apoia! Podia ser ela como outra qualquer!

-Tu não podias ter feito isto, tu não és igual a eles. Eu sempre pensei...

-Que quê? Fosse continuar a levar sem levantar a varinha? Lily, Lily és mesmo ingénua!

Ela baixou a cabeça.. tinha-a vencido, como vencia sempre as suas discussões, conseguindo dar-lhe a volta e ludibria-la. Se se sentia mal? Sim, mas ele precisava dela ao seu lado, não iria abdicar disso, se precisasse mentir entao que fosse. Ela levantou a cabeça, os olhos vítreos.

-E é mentira que andas metido com artes negras?

Como é que ela tinha aquela informação? Era impossivel, impossivel saber...nao lhe respondeu, não conseguia pois estava demasiado aparvalhado a tentar perceber como é que ela tinha descoberto.

-Eu não quero ser amiga de uma pessoa que mexe com magia negra, o proximo passo vai ser detestares Muggles – virou-lhe as costas desaparecendo no corredor.

-Lily...

Apetecia-lhe chorar ou berrar, não sabia bem. Mais do que isso apetecia-lhe matar os infelizes que tinham deixado escapar o nome dele e agora, enquanto a raiva e o ódio não seriam capazes de para-lo.

Artes Negras? Um mero rótulo, era magia antiga mais nada. Mas ele ia mostrar-lhes o que Artes Negras significava. Sabia onde encontra-los, no terceiro andar numa sala esquecida, numa reunaozinha qualquer. Não se tinha enganado, abriu a porta com estrondo, estavam os quatro anormais juntamente com a Black e o Malfoy.

Não deu tempo a ninguem para ter qualquer tipo de reacção, a sua raiva era muita e o seu poder ainda maior, por isso num piscar de olhos, pôs os três de joelhos e enquanto David agoniava sob a maldição Cruciatus, Goyle e Avery olhavam o amigo com medo á flor da pele. Severus virou a cabeça para olhar Bellatrix que se mexeu na cadeira e para Lucius que se apresentava incomodado com a visão.

-o que se passa Severus?

-Quietinha Bellatrix, eu preciso ensinar-lhes como não trair os supostos companheiros. - virou-se novamente para os três ajoelhados, cada um mais velho que ele pelo menos um ano. - é bom que o meu nome nunca mais volte a ser proferido por vocês, em nada. Muito menos nas vossas conversas estupidas.

E saiu como entrou, de rompante. Mas não estava nem a meio do corredor quando a ouviu atras de si.

-Severus, o que te fragiliza tanto? - não pensou duas vezes e lançou-lhe um feitiço que ela bloqueou rapidamente com a varinha – precisas acalmar-te se queres vencer o teu inimigo.

-Deixa-me em paz.- rosnou-lhe.

-Quando precisares de um aliado para te vingar do que quer que seja, podes contar comigo.

-o que ganhas com isso?

-Experiência, respeito. Tu és um menino da mamã, só poderás honrar o meu Lord quando saires daqui, mas eu...pretendo faze-lo aqui dentro. Se para isso for necessario brincar um bocado com a escória...

xxx

ela olhou para o relogio desconfortá uma noite especialmente escura e sem lua ela estava quase cega. Mas mesmo assim viu-o, como um gato a esgueirar-se pelos portoes do castelo e a correr rapidamente até à orla da floresta proibida. Ela correu tambem como se a sua vida dependesse disso e seguiu-o até entrar na floresta, rezando para encontrar o que quer que fosse que o incriminasse, o que quer que fosse que lhe permitisse fugir dele e pôr em salvo a sua familia.

Não podia usar a sua varinha mas mantinha-a sempre consigo e até respirar lhe custava. Andou até ele parar numa clareira e levou a mao à boca, num terror súbito.

-Estás atrasado.

Frank não respondeu, e juntou-se ao grupo reunido em circulo. Eram seis ao todos, talvez do setimo ano pela altura e estatura embora um ou outro fosse mais baixo que o normal.Não sabia dizer quem era quem pois estes tinham uma mascara e uma capa que lhes cobria a cara com longos capuzes. Havia alguem no centro ela podia perceber, mas não conseguia ver bem e abaixou-se mais, apurando os ouvidos para ouvir melhor.

-As ordens do Mestre são muito claras. Ele quer os registros de todos os sangues de lama que habitam Hogwarts.

-O que é que ele pretende fazer com isso?

-Nao nos diz respeito – a voz respondeu gelada – apenas tens de obedecer e calar. - a pessoa que falava puxou de um bloco da capa – principalmente os nomes dos Monitores, sendo eles Ted Thonks, Leonard Domovich, Laura Kely, Daniel Smith e Lily Evans.

Alice deu um passo atras e tropeçou numa raíz de uma arvore caindo com algum barulho. A pessoa que falava no centro da clareira virou-se para o sitio onde ela estava tentando perceber se o barulho que ouvira era verdadeiro. Desconfiada, a pessoa encapuzada aproximou-se.

-O que se passa?

-Calem-se imbecis!

Alice rastejou para tras, os cabelos enrolando-se nos ramos dos arbustos, quase não ouvia a sua respiraçao tal era o medo que a descobrissem... a pessoa aproximou-se dos arbustos, e começou a levantar pequenos ramos. Alice sentiu-se perdida, ia ser descoberta e torturada e nunca mais iria ver as suas amigas ou a sua irmã, ou entao seria obrigada a juntar-se a eles. Não sabia o que era pior.

deu mais um passo atras e sentiu algo agarra-la por tras, com força. Estava perdida mas não iria sem dar luta, esperneou e mexeu-se embora não conseguisse berrar até que alguem atras dela murmurou Petreficus Totallus e ela caiu no chão, estática. A pessoa encapuzada voltou para a clareira quando um passaro voou do meio dos arbustos.

Alice não percebia o que estava a acontecer. Não tinha sido apanhada e capturada? A pessoa que pelos vistos a salvara era um rapaz loiro de olhos azuis, que ela conhecia de algum lado embora não se lembrasse de onde. O rapaz levou um dedo aos labios pedindo-lhe silencio e desfez o feitiço. Apenas com uma mão ajudou-a a levantar-se e começou a arrasta-la dali, com o minimo de barulho possivel. Só quando sairam da orla da floresta proibida é que Alice percebeu que voltara a respirar e que o seu coração batia fortemente devido à adrenalina. O rapaz continuava a puxa-la e não dissera uma palavra e ela deixou-se ir, quanto menos falassem melhor.


End file.
